


kids shows

by ryuukko



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's watching SU???</p>
            </blockquote>





	kids shows

"Aaron it's my turn for the remote. Dancing with the stars is going to be on in 5-...is that a brightly colored childrens cartoon?!"  
"You can blame Theo for this one."  
"..Okay.." Alex was slightly weirded out. He didn't even know that they had Cartoon Network on their subscribtion list. Why the hell was his roommate watching this by himself. The islander strode over and swiped the remote to check the tv guide. Just before Aaron could swipe it out of his hands, he pressed the DVR for his own show and allowed the black haired man to continue his viewing.  
"Steven Universe? Why this show out of all of your usual cop and hospital shows?" He ploped on the couch across from him.   
Aaron didn't even care to tear his eyes away from the screen. "It's different. Intellegent for a child's show."  
Alex side glanced at him and then back at th tv. "Whatever man." He wasn't going to ask the ten thousand questions he had. Surely things would explain themselves.  
\----  
By ten PM niether of them wanted to accept that the marathon was over. Arguments over the events that occured, like pearl's character devepment or garnet's mindset really got both men going until theo walked in with her book bag.  
"Dad? Did you get to record the episodes for me?"


End file.
